


lips trace maps along your stretch marks

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Kissing, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Partial Nudity, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), belly kisses, golden stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley returns home from picking up pastries for Aziraphale to find the angel has a very lovely surprise for him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 139
Collections: Ace-Friendly Aziraphale Belly Kiss Fics, Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	lips trace maps along your stretch marks

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/) for continuing the gloriousness that is chubby/fat Aziraphale love. 
> 
> Also written for [depressedstressedlemonzest](https://depressedstressedlemonzest.tumblr.com/) for being a wonderful and supportive friend while I was miserably sick the last couple of weeks.

Crowley was dreaming.

It had to be a dream. There was no other explanation. He contemplated pinching himself but that would involve moving and moving seemed like a very terrible idea, given that if he moved whatever dream or illusion was in front of him would disappear and Crowley wanted to keep looking. Needed to keep looking. Wanted to memorize every detail because when he did finally move, it would ruin the illusion, wake him up from whatever dream this was; he wanted to be able to remember this exact image for what it was.

Because Aziraphale, wonderful, lovely, fat angel, love of Crowley’s life, was currently spread out on their bed in nothing but a sheet. Or nothing as far as Crowley could tell, given that the sheet was covering Aziraphale’s effort in such a way that perhaps he was still wearing his undergarments. But everything else was bare. His gloriously thick arms and legs. Thick thighs. Round, plump stomach with all its soft rolls and golden stretch marks. Wisps of blond hair across his squishy chest. Even his neck was bare, no tartan bow tie in sight. Yes, Aziraphale was nude and sprawled across the bed, sheet artfully draped over him as he sat reading a book, which he held with one hand while reaching over to grab his teacup off the nightstand with the other. 

Crowley absolutely must have slipped and hit his head on the way home from picking up pastries. When he’d left, Aziraphale had been in the living room with his book and his tea and his clothes. Crowley would’ve definitely remembered if Aziraphale had been naked in the living room when he’d left. No, his angel had definitely been dressed in his usual outfit when Crowley had left to fetch the pastries that Aziraphale had requested. Pastries. Right, Crowley was still holding the box of pastries, somehow. A dent forming slightly in the sides of the box where he held it when he’d literally stopped mid-step into the bedroom upon seeing his lovely, glorious angel. 

“Oh, Crowley, you’re back,” Aziraphale said, smiling as he set down his teacup and set aside the book. “Everything alright, dear?”

Crowley opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a series of disconnected syllables. Aziraphale chuckled at that.

“Come here,” he said, patting the bed next to him.

That sparked Crowley into movement, as he darted across the room and onto the bed, setting the pastry box down as his eyes never left Aziraphale’s. The angel smiled at him, blue eyes soft and fond. 

“Thank you, love. You’re wonderful.”

Crowley watched, still incapable of speech as Aziraphale opened the box and pulled out one of the pastries. Not a single crumb fell as he bit into it and moaned at the delicious taste. 

That was finally what snapped Crowley’s brain back into reality, where yes, Aziraphale was still lying on their bed in nothing but a sheet. 

“What’s all this then?” Crowley asked, hand motioning at all of Aziraphale.

Aziraphale smiled around his mouthful of pastry. “Talking again, finally,” he teased.

“Angel,” Crowley warned, no heat behind it.

Aziraphale swallowed the bite in his mouth and grinned. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise me? Nearly discorporated me, you mean.”

“Oh, please. You were merely stunned. It was very cute.”

“I’m not cute.”

Aziraphale chuckled and took another bite of his pastry. Crowley huffed and stretched out on the bed next to him. 

“You still didn’t answer my question,” he said.

Aziraphale finished eating the pastry and moved the box to the bedside table with his teacup. Then he moved the book to rest on top of the pastry box, before rolling onto his side, the sheet still artistically draped over him as he reached out a hand to Crowley.

“I said I wanted to surprise you.”

“Yes, but why?”

Aziraphale held Crowley’s hand, linking their fingers together and bringing the demon’s hand up to his lips to place a gentle kiss along his knuckles. 

“I wanted to do something nice for you. You’ve been so wonderful to me these last few months. Every time I had any doubts, any fears about my appearance. I wanted to show you how much your love and affection has meant to me. It took me quite a bit of courage to pull this off. Courage I wouldn’t have had, if not for you.”

“Angel.” Crowley reached out with his other hand and gently cupped Aziraphale’s round cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Crowley leaned in and kissed him on his plump lips which were still sweet from the pastry. His hand moved down from Aziraphale’s cheek to the dip of his double chin and down over his bare neck. 

“I do feel overdressed though,” he said, golden eyes roving over Aziraphale’s pale skin. 

“I’m sure there’s enough sheet for both of us.”

Crowley smiled and with a snap of his fingers changed out of his all black outfit and into only a black pair of boxers. Up close he could see now that Aziraphale did still have his light blue undergarments on under the sheet and didn’t want to push his angel towards anything that might be uncomfortable. 

“May I?” he asked, hand hovering over where he’d left off along Aziraphale’s collarbone. 

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes, please.”

Crowley placed his hand down and slowly moved it down along Aziraphale’s shoulder, down along his arm, fingers gliding over his soft skin. Next, he moved his hand to Aziraphale’s chest and he did the same thing here, sliding his hand down over the plump skin, fingers delicately tracing around and over the body of the being he loved. He leaned in and kissed the center of Aziraphale’s chest before moving down. His lips followed his fingers, tracing over and kissing along each golden stretch mark they found. Aziraphale lay back against the pillows, smiling and humming with contentment as he let Crowley touch and kiss and appreciate every inch of skin he could. He chuckled and squirmed slightly as Crowley’s tongue got involved, licking along one particular stretch mark just below his belly button. 

“Love you,” Crowley whispered into Aziraphale’s skin, lips brushing along another golden mark on the side of Aziraphale’s tummy. 

“I love you, darling,” Aziraphale replied, fingers carding into Crowley’s hair. 

Crowley looked up at Aziraphale, resting his chin on the most middle part of Aziraphale’s plump stomach. His serpentine eyes were full of love as he smiled up at the angel. 

“Thank you,” he said, pressing another kiss into Aziraphale’s belly before resting his cheek against the warm skin. 

“Thank you, my love.” His fingers continued to card through Crowley’s hair, fingertips massaging his scalp as Crowley hummed contently. 

They stayed curled up together for the rest of the afternoon. Aziraphale eventually picked up his book again and continued reading while Crowley’s fingers traced along wherever he could reach without moving from his comfortable place, head pillowed on his angel’s soft stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
